1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface treatment structure in which contact resistance is low and lubricating property and corrosion resistance are excellent, contact, sliding, fitting-in and ornamental members, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventionally, noble metal such as Au, Ag and the like has the characteristics the electric resistance is low, contact resistance performance is excellent and the noble metal is chemically inactive, and therefore the noble metal has been extensively used as contact members in which a plating layer such as Ni is formed on a substrate having conductivity, and a plating layer of noble metal such as Au, Ag and the like is formed on the plating layer.
Further, the noble metal such as Au, Ag and the like is high in rarity and excellent in metal luster, and therefore has been used, in addition to the above-described use as the contact member, also as an ornamental member in which a plating layer of noble metal is formed on an inexpensive substrate such as Fe.
The noble metal such as Au, Ag and the like has the merit as mentioned above, but on the other hand, poses a problem that it lacks in lubricating properties and wear resistance such that when the plating layer of noble metal is slidably moved for a long period of time, the thickness of the plating layer becomes thin due to the wear of the plating layer, and is not suitable for use as a sliding member or a fitting-in member.
On the other hand, as a sliding member or a fitting-in member which is excellent in lubricating property and wear resistance, there has been known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. Hei 6 (1994)-308575 Specification, a member wherein a composite plating layer in which particles having a low coefficient of friction such as PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene) are eutectoid-diffused in a metal matrix such as a Ni simple substance or a Ni alloy is formed on the metal substrate.
Such a composite plating layer as described has excellent lubricating property and wear resistance, but on the other hand, poses a problem that the electric resistance is so large that it is unsuitable for a contact member.